Kiss me, freckled
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Candy no podía creerlo, esa chica de ojos azules era tan hermosa como tan diferente... Juraba que estaba en otro mundo o en una fantasía... Bésame era la petición de esa chica gato... Estaba dispuesta a volverla a la normalidad aunque mandaría su mente al demonio Yuri sutil Candy x Annie, con sorpresa al final


Candy estaba completamente boquiabierta hasta podría jurar que estaba babeando, su amiga Annie estaba sentada en la cama de una manera bastante seductora hasta quizás provocativa, usaba un corsé de cuero negro estilo victoriano que remarcaba su busto poco pequeño a lo de Candy con una abertura en forma de una cara gatuna, unas bragas tirando a tangas negras que hacían que sus glúteos fueran algo redondos como exquisitos, unas medias negras como relucientes hasta la pantorrilla y por supuesto orejas como cola de gato surgida de su trasero…

Annie era una nekomimi, una chica gato, una neko… Una gatita negra estaba sentada en la cama de la rubia pecosa la cual juraba que se dio una fumada pero no era una alucinación, era real, su amiga se veía sexy con esa lencería hasta juraría que era otra persona.

La chica gato por otro lado estaba comiendo un taiyaki ante el asombro de la pecosa la cual se acercó hasta estar frente a frente a su amiga, quería saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

-Annie… Ella realmente… ¿Por qué…?- Estaba con ojos de plato y mandíbula salida de lugar y en menos de nada de una manera protectora como maternal abrazó a la pelinegra la cual sintió como su cola y sus orejas se estremecían y en menos de nada sentía como el calor de la rubia la inundaba de paz y quizás algo de tranquilidad, tal era eso de que lo hacía con mucho amor y cariño…

Pero se apartó ya que a su criterio era malo, de hecho esa pecosa tonta era el problema…

-Oh que bien que llegaste tonta- Se volteó y se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos mientras hacía un puchero de enojo mientras sus orejas como su cola moviéndose le daban un toque bastante interesante como tireno- No es como tú lo crees- Ignoraba que Candy estaba embobada por la tanga más la cola que se movía lentamente.

La pobre pelinegra era de aquellas que hacían alguna injuria y a los segundos estaba pasando por un gran arrepentimiento, en menos de nada se volteó y con una cara algo triste y llorosa pero en un punto donde más que dolor y pena daba lastima como ternura exclamó

-¿Ves cómo estoy ahora? ¡Estoy así porque me estás acosando todos los días y diciéndome cosas lindas!

-¿Nani? ¿Qué es mi culpa?- La pecosa alzó la ceja y aparte estaba molesta, en ningún momento se había propasado con su amiga, ni mucho menos hacerle daño o hacer estupideces producto de los celos pero al no soportar a su amiga en un estado tan lamentable a pesar de su tierna y sensual apariencia de gatita suspiró como aceptara eso en su cara.

-Está bien… No debí hacer esas cosas

-Bueno, entonces tienes que arreglarlo, Candy

-Bien, pero como se supone que debo hacer...

La pecosa trató de pensar más a fondo sobre la situación desde poner una mano en el mentón como sentarse en forma de loto pero era inevitable, de hecho nunca se llegaba a nada, Candy no era para nada inteligente mientras que la gatita ojiazul con sentir sus orejas erguidas se le prendió el bombillo.

-¿Te acuerdas de la princesa y el sapo?

La pecosa asintió quedamente al recordar ciertos cuentos

-Bien esto se soluciona con un beso, asi que…- El sonrojo como un temblor invadieron su cara y su cuerpo mientras sentía que algo en su interior ardía con mucha fuerza e intensidad, de hecho era su deseo más anhelado en vida-¡Por favor, bésame!

-¿Por qué quieres que te bese?- Preguntó Candy con algo de interés, por su amiga haría lo que fuera

-En Occidente, los besos siempre han cambiado a las personas a sus verdaderas formas. Es sentido común- En ese instante Annie se acercó a Candy de una manera algo sugestiva inclinándose cerca de ella con esa mirada de necesidad hacia ella, esas azules orbes, ese sostén y ese par que volaban su imaginación y ese trasero suculento sino fuera por la tanga y esa cola… Juraba haber visto a una criatura exótica que a su amiga.

Candy decidió tragar saliva y tomar algo de coraje más su hermosa sonrisa aunque sus verdes iluminaban llenos de decisión y confianza

-Lo entiendo, si es sentido común como dices, entonces no hay problema… Besándote- De manera algo torpe acercó su rostro al de su amiga, verdes como azules se iluminaban entre ambos como si quisieran dar paso a la pasión que sentían y que tenían guardadas en su interior, la distancia cortaba cada segundo, menos de diez o veinte, sus bocas tardaron en conectarse.

Tomaba la cara de su amiga mientras ésta rodeaba de manera lenta su cuello, los labios de la niña tímida eran como malvadiscos y con un buen sabor, quizás exquisitos al tacto pero era agradable, era como saborear un dulce hasta que se separaron por un leve hilo de saliva entre ambas, una vez más se miraron detenidamente.

-¿Bien?

La chica tímida comenzó a sonrojarse y jugar con sus dedos, mientras esa mirada tierna se sentía como un pequeño puñal en el alma y mente de Candy la cual sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza y quizás con esa llama que en cualquier momento se saliera de control

-Eso no fue suficiente… Tenemos que hacer más

(Insertar Bands de Comethazine)

Las palabras bonitas podían ser la solución correcta a lo cual la rubia de nueva cuenta se le acercó rozando las blancas mejillas calientes como teñidas de rojo y esos azules bonitos, estuvo varios segundos así hasta que finalmente tuvo que decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Eres tan linda, Annie… Dejamelo a mí- La rubia pecosa dirigió sus labios hacia el cuello mientras una mano se aferraba en su hombro probablemente aferrando su mano a su chaqueta mientras la otra tocaba esos cabellos dorados como enredados y hermosos cabellos mientras sentía que su respiración se agitaba y su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse como mojarse de sudor.

-Más…- Susurraba cada que sentía un estremecimiento en su cuerpo por las lentas y suaves caricias y besos de su pecosa, de su amada, de su amiga… Su persona importante, Candy respondía a cada llamado y palabra de su amada chica gato con ese susurrante tono pero con un algo provocador y quizás seductor tono.

-Te besare todo lo que quieras- Una vez más la rubia pecosa besaba de manera lenta, apasionada como ardiente, mordía sus oídos, lamía su cuello, besaba su mejilla, mordía su clavícula pero más que llevarla a lo que era antes más esa hoguera y ese averno se acrecentaba entre ellas, Annie se aferraba abrazando de manera fuerte la espalda de su amiga o aferrarse a sus ropas.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Más! ¡Por favor bésame más!- Gritaba ante toda esa electricidad que inundaba como quemaba su ser mientras su cola de gata golpeteaba la cama o contra el cuerpo de su amiga que ignoraba del todo lo que pasaba afuera más bien quería seguir y seguir hasta hacer que su amiga llegase a lo que era antes.

Sentía que era su culpa que su amiga fuese un ser de otro mundo o quizás era un castigo por ignorar sus sentimientos, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo, no quería dejar de besarla hasta ella volviera a la normalidad, de pronto sintió que algo mojado como húmedo sofocaba su respiración, era Annie que usaba su lengua dentro de la boca de su amiga.

En menos de nada la pelinegra estaba sobre la rubia pecosa besándola de manera algo ardiente y quizás de manera muy erótica con su lengua mientras Candy de manera inconsciente tocó su fino y hermoso trasero de seda, por alguna razón cada vez que probaba los labios de su amiga sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pareciera que su amiga la estaba llevando a un viaje sin regreso al infierno.

(…)

De pronto la pecosa se despertó de una manera súbita como algo rápida del sofá donde estaba durmiendo, en menos de nada miraba por todos lados con tal de buscar a su amiga, amante, compañera hasta juraría que sería un buen instrumento sexual y de manualidades.

La rubia pecosa miraba hacia todos lados hasta que encontró a Annie que estaba charlando con Patty acerca de sus notas como de los próximos días que se vendrían en el colegio San Pablo después de las vacaciones de verano, la pecosa que estaba durmiendo en su pijama el cual era una camisa blanca y una pantaloneta roja se levantó lentamente del sofá hasta caminar hacia sus dos amigas se conversaban en la sala, en ese instante Candy abrazó a su amiga detrás, en menos de nada la pelinegra quedó sin habla mientras que Patty estaba en silencio e impresionada

-Ah, buenos días Candy- Saludó la castaña mientras Candy aceptó el saludo con un guiño sin dejar de abrazar tiernamente a su gatita como de cariño le decía

-¡Gracias a Dios, Annie! Has vuelto a la normalidad- Ambas chicas quedaron con cejas alzadas sin entender a qué quiso decir su amiga aunque para la castaña de gafas ya sabía que pasaba, su amiga tuvo pesadillas o un sueño, lo que pasaba cuando se la pasaba despierta y dormir a altas horas de la madrugada y despertarse a eso del mediodía.

Aunque también se tenía en cuenta que esa pecosa tonta tenía un lado bastante juguetón como cómico, en ese caso decidió lanzarse al sofá, ahora estaba bocabajo mientras estaba sobre las piernas de Annie la cual estaba sin habla como estremecida mientras Patty por alguna razón estaba sintiéndose incomoda con una gota de sudor, no comprendía que estaba pasando.

La pelinegra se sonrojó levemente mientras se le hacía algo enternecedor cuando esa pecosa tonta estaba con ese short rojo que remarcaba sus glúteos hasta juraría que ella no tenía nada abajo, la pecosa de una manera bastante rara le decía a su amiga con un guiño y una pose de modelo estando bocabajo.

-Puedo darte más besos más tarde si tú quieres…

O tal era lo que su mente le decía ya que en realidad Candy estaba acostada en sus piernas y la pobre pelinegra estaba en medio del sonrojo y de la mente pérdida, la pobre chica de ojos azules como la castaña estaban sin habla como algo incomodas ante esa nueva actitud de su amiga, a veces Candy siendo tan… Ella se pasaba de la raya, era incomprensible como única en su clase.


End file.
